excaliburfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gillian Bradshaw - Die Ritter der Tafelrunde
Die Ritter der Tafelrunde ist eine Trilogie der us-amerikanischen Schrifstellerin Gillian Bradshaw. Zusammenfassung Teile # Der Falke des Lichts # Das Königreich des Sommers # Die Krone von Camelot Inhalt Der Falke des Lichts Das erste Buch der Trilogie dreht sich um Gwalchmai ap Lot, besser bekannt als Gawain. Britannien ist in kleine keltische Königreiche aufgeteilt, die von den sächsischen Invasoren erobert werden sollen. Als Uther Pendragon, der Hochkönig, ohne legitime Söhne verstirbt, schwinde sogar der Anschein einer Einheit. Nur Arthur, Uthers Sohn, kämpft weiter gegen die Sachsen, doch als Bastard kann er sich nur auf die Unterstützung der Krieger seines Vaters und des Königreichs Dumnonia verlassen. Als die anderen Unterkönige planen, den Thron für sich zu beanspruchen, steht ein Bürgerkrieg bevor. Einer der mächtigsten Intriganten ist Lot von Orkney, Ehemann von Morgawse, der legitimen Tochter von Uther und berüchtigte Hexe. Ihr ältester Sohn Agravain ist ein unkomplizierter, begabter Krieger. Der zweite, Gwalchmai, ist schlau, aber ein schlechter Kämpfer, und wird von seiner Mutter bevorzugt. Der letzte Sohn ist Medraut, der seinem Vater so wenig ähnelt, dass man seine Abstammung in Frage stellt. Lot und Agravain ziehen zum Kampf aus. Gwalchmei verzweifelt daran, ein Krieger zu werden, und bittet seine Mutter darum, ihm statt dessen die Hexerei beizubringen. Medraut blickt zu ihm auf und will es ebenfalls lernen, doch Gwalchmai rät ihm davon ab. Als der sächsische König Cerdic von Wessex Dumnonia überfällt, erkennt Arthur, dass der einzige Weg zum Schutz von Britannien darin besteht, den Bürgerkrieg zu beenden. Er erklärt sich zum Pendragon und besiegt als brillanter General einen Unterkönig nach dem anderen. Die verbleibenden verbünden sich gegen ihn, doch Arthur gewinnt die Entscheidungsschlacht gegen sie und zwingt sie, ihm den Treueeid zu schwören. Morgawse ist wütend und bereitet Schwarze Magie vor, um Arthur mit Hilfe von Gwalchmai zu schlagen. Zu seiner Bestürzung findet er in Medraut einen willigen Helfer. Als Gwalchmai klar wird, dass ein Menschenopfer erforderlich ist, tötet er es, um ihm einen qualvollen Tod zu ersparen, und flieht. Ein Boot aus der Anderswelt taucht auf und bringt ihn ins Land der Seligen, wo er seinen Verwandten trifft, den Gott Lugh von der Langen Hand. Gwalchmai schwört dem Licht seine Treue und erhält ein magisches Schwert. Danach bringt man ihn nach Britannien zurück, um für Arthur zu kämpfen. Doch Gwalchmai stolpert über eine Gruppe von Sachsen und wird Cerdics Knecht. Der Zauberer König Aldwulf von Bernicia, verbündet mit Cerdic, hat ein übernatürliches Pferd gefangen, kann es jedoch nicht kontrollieren. Gwalchmai zähmt es und reitet davon, er nennt das Tier Ceincaled. Gwalchmai will sich Arthur anschließen, doch der misstrauische Großkönig verweigert ihm das. Arthur hat Gerüchte gehört, dass Gwalchmai ein Zauberer sei, dennoch kann er seinen Neffen nicht abweisen. Gwalchmai kämpft loyal für Arthur und erwirbt den Ruf, der beste Kavalleriekämpfer Britanniens zu sein. Er schließt Freundschaften, unter anderem mit Bedwyr, Arthurs vertrautestem Berater, doch der Hochkönig bleibt misstrauisch und die Armee ist in ihrer Meinung gespalten. Als Gwalchmai im Kampf verwundet wird, erholt er sich unter der Obhut von Gwynhwyfar, der Tochter eines Clanführers. Als er gesund ist, geht er zu Arthur zurück, um sich ihm erneut anzuschließen. Am Rande des Lagers findet er einen schwer verwundeten Bauern und will ihn retten, doch der Mann stirbt. Beim Zusammentreffen mit Arthur erklärt Gwalchmai, dass er gehen wird, da er die Armee gespalten hat. Als die Bäuerin auftaucht, um ihm für seinen Versuch, ihren Mann zu retten, zu danken, ist Arthur schließlich überzeugt, dass er sich geirrt hat. Er bittet Gwalchmai, zu bleiben. Das Königreich des Sommers Das zweite Buch der Trilogie wird von Rhys ap Sion erzählt, einem Dumnonischen Bauern, der der Diener von Gwalchmai ap Lot wird. Im Winter treffen Rhys und sein Cousin auf einen berittenen Kämpfer namens Gwalchmai. Er begleitet sie zu ihrem Haus, um dort vor der Kälte Zuflucht zu suchen. Dort erkennt ihn Sion ap Rhys, der Anführer des Clans, der mit Gwalchmai befreundet war, bevor dieser in ganz Britannien bekannt wurde. Dieses zufällige Treffen ändert Rhys Leben. Er wollte immer nur ein einfacher Bauer sein, doch nun bittet er Gwalchmai trotz der Missbilligung seiner Eltern, ihn als Diener zu akzeptieren. Gawain willigt ein, um seinem Vater eine Gunst zu erweisen, will ihn aber nach Camlann bringen, zu König Arthurs Festung, um einen Meister zu finden. Zunächst setzt Gwalchmai jedoch die Suche nach einer Frau fort, die er um Verzeihung bitten will. Als man ihn mit einer Botschaft zu König Bran geschickt hatte, ein Feind Arthurs, den er im Auge behalten sollte, verliebte er sich in dessen Schwester Elidan und verführte sie. Bran fand das heraus und benutzte es als Vorwand, um zu rebellieren. Im folgenden Gefecht tötete Gwalchmai Bran, obwohl er Elidan versprochen hatte, das nicht zu tun. Ihre Liebe verwandelte sich in Hass und sie verschwand. Gwalchmai kann keine Spur von ihr finden und reist mit Rhys nach Camlann. Dort angekommen bleibt Rhys sein Diener und findet in der Festung einen befriedigenden Platz. Alle dort sind in unterschiedlichem Maße gefangen von Arthurs Vision, dem Land Frieden zu bringen. Nach einem Monat Pause wird Gwalchmai als Botschafter zu König Maelgwn geschickt, einem von Arthurs größten Feinden. Rhys und Rhuawn - ein Krieger Arthurs - begleitet ihn. Spione hatten von ausländischen Besuchern berichtet und Arthur fürchtet, dass Maelgwn sich mit dem König von Erin verbünden könnte. Angekommen erkennt Gwalchmai schockiert, dass sich seine eigene Mutter Morgawse mit Maelgwn verschworen hat, und auch sein Vater Lot und sein Bruder Medraut sind dort. Während ihrer Anwesenheit fühlt Rhys sich zu Eivlin hingezogen, einer von Morgawses Dienerinnen. Während dessen beginnt Medraut, Rhys und Rhuawn zu verzaubern, um Zweifel an Gwalchmais Gesundheit aufkommen zu lassen. Er benutzt dazu die bekannte Tatsache, dass Gwalchmai im Kampf zum Berserker wird. Rhuawn verfällt dem Zauber, Rhys jedoch nicht. Medraut beschließt, seine Taktik zu ändern. Rhys wird gewaltsam zu Morgawse gebracht und sie benutzt Magie, um seinen Willen zu brechen, doch er widersetzt sich hartnäckig. Als Medraut den Raum verlässt, schlägt Eivlin ihn bewusstlos. Morgawse sucht ihren Sohn, da sie seine Hilfe braucht, um Rhys zu brechen, was Eivlin die Gelegenheit gibt, Rhys zu befreien und mit ihm zu fliehen. Morgawse spricht einen Zauber, um sie zu töten, und Eivlin wird nieder gestreckt. Rhys tut das einzige, was ihm einfällt, und tauft sie am Straßenrand, dann sucht er nach Hilfe. Er trifft auf einen Jungen namens Gwynn, der ihn zu seiner Mutter bringt, einer Nonne namens Elidan. Durch Zufall hat Rhys Gwalchmais verlorene Geliebte gefunden und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn. Medraut verfolgt Rhys und bringt ihn zu Morgawse zurück, wo Gwalchmai inzwischen erschienen ist. Gwalchmai besiegt Morgawse in einem magischen Duell und lässt sie erschöpft, aber unverletzt zurück. Rhys bringt Gwalchmai zu Eivlin und dieser kann sie wecken. Er versucht sich mit Elidan zu versöhnen oder wenigstens Vergebung zu erlangen, doch sie ist unerbittlich. Rhys hatte ihr versprechen müssen, Gwyns Identität nicht zu enthüllen, so dass Gwalchmai mit seinem Elend davonzieht. Sie kehren zu Maelgwns Festung zurück, wo sie die tragische Nachricht erwartet, dass Lot ohne ersichtlichen Grund in einem Gespräch mit seinem Sohn Agravain starb. In Gwalchmais Abwesenheit tötete Agravain seine Mutter, weil sie Lot ermordet hatte. In seiner Wut reist Medraut nach Camlann, um seinen Vater - Arthur - zu sehen und sich gegen ihn zu verschwören. Arthurs Untergang wird in Gang gesetzt. Die Krone von Camelot Das dritte Buch der Trilogie erzählt die Geschichte von Arthurs Untergang und wird von seiner Frau Gwynhwyfar erzählt. Nach der Ermordung der gefürchteten Zauberin Morgawse durch ihren eigenen Sohn Agrawain geht ihr jüngster Sohn Medraut nach Camlann, der Festung seines Feindes Arthur. Da er Medrauts Onkel ist, kann Arthur ihn nicht fort schicken. Medraut beginnt, eine Fraktion aufzubauen, die nur ihm gegenüber loyal ist. Ein weiterer Neuling ist Gwynn, der junge, uneheliche Sohn der Äbtissin Elidan, der für Gwenhwyfar zu arbeiten beginnt. Gwalchmai, Arthurs bester Kavalleriekämpfer (und Medrauts Bruder) interessiert sich für den Jungen und hilft ihm, ein Krieger zu werden. Medraut gelingt es, Uneinigkeit und Misstrauen unter den Soldaten zu schüren, was zu einem Duell zwischen einem seiner Männer und Bedwyr führt, Arthurs wichtigstem Berater. Obwohl Gwenhwyfar eine Versöhnung herbeiführen kann, verschlimmert sich die Situation noch mehr. Verzweifelt versucht sie, Medraut bei einem Bankett zu vergiften, doch er hat davon erfahren und stellt sie öffentlich zur Rede. Um ihn zu diskreditieren, nimmt Arthur den vergifteten Met und gibt vor, ihn zu trinken. Doch der unehrenhafte Plan treibt einen Keil zwischen Arthur und Gwenhwyfar - das einzig gute ist, dass Arthur nun einen Grund hat, Medraut ins Exil zu schicken. Medraut kehrt in seine Heimat zurück, wo inzwischen Agravain König ist und bald kommt die Nachricht, dass Agravain verstorben und Medraut der neue König ist. Um sich zu trösten, da ihr Mann sich von ihr abgewendet hat, wendet sich Gwenhwyfar an Bedwyr. Noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken, was sie tun, werden sie ein Liebespaar. Während dessen erfährt Gwynn, dass seine Mutter gestorben ist. Auf ihrem Sterbebett schrieb sie Gwalchmai einen Brief, in dem sie ihm die Verführung und den Tod ihres Bruder vergibt. Sie enthüllt auch, dass Gwynn Gwalchmais Sohn ist. Überglücklich legitimiert Gwalchmai den Jungen und Arthur beginnt Interesse zu hegen, als er erkennt, dass Gwynn einen guten Thronanspruch hat. Weiterhin lockert es den Hass auf Arthur in mächtigen Clan von Gwynns Mutter. Im nächsten Jahr kommt Medraut zu Besuch nach Camlann. Als König ist er nicht mehr an das Exil gebunden, doch während seiner Abwesenheit revoltiert sein Volk und Medraut bleibt in Camlann gestrandet. Er beginnt erneut, seinen Feind zu untergraben und schnell ist Arthurs Armee wieder in zwei Teile gespalten. Medraut arrangiert den Ehebruch von Gwynhwyfar mit Bedwyr vor Zeugen beider Fraktionen. Doch obwohl darauf die Todesstrafe steht, verbannt Arthur statt dessen Bedwyr nach Niederbritannien und Gwynhwyfar zurück an ihren Clan - ohne zu ahnen, dass dessen Anführer ihn hasst. Gwynhwyfar wird von einer Reihe von Kriegern eskortiert, darunter auch Medraut und Gwynn. Bedwyr und seine Männer fangen sie ab und Kämpfe brechen aus. Gwynhwyfar schickt Gwynn, um das aufzuhalten, doch Bedwyr tötet ihn in der allgemeinen Verwirrung und nimmt Gwynhwyfar mit in seine Heimat. Als Gwalchmai vom Tod seines Sohnes erfährt, fordert er Gerechtigkeit, doch Macsen, König von Niederbritannien und kein Freund von Arthur, will Bedwyr und Gwenhwyfar nicht herausgeben. Tatsächlich erkennt er, dass Arthur nun kämpfen muss und überredet Bedwyr, sein Feldherr zu werden. Arthur kann im folgenden Krieg keine entscheidende Schlacht gewinnen, denn Bedwyr kennt seine Strategie zu gut. In einem der Zusammenstöße greift Bedwyr Gwalchmai an, halb in der Hoffnung, erschlagen zu werden, doch er verpasst seinem ehemaligen Freund eine schwere Kopfverletzung. Krank von all den Ereignissen kehrt Gwenhwyfar zu Arthur zurück. Arthur schickt sie zur Sicherheit nach Camlann zurück, wo sie von Mordraut gefangen genommen wird. Er hat die von Arthur zurückgelassenen Männer getötet oder gefangen genommen und kontrolliert nun die Festung. Gwenhwyfar kann entkommen und Männer für Arthurs Rückkehr sammeln. Als der König von Medrauts Revolte hört, eilt er zurück, doch Medraut hat sich mit Maelgwn verbündet und die gegnerischen Kräfte sind beinahe gleich stark. Gwalchmai wird von Arthur zu Gwenhwyfar geschickt, um einen Hinterhalt für Medrauts Armee zu legen. Kurz darauf stirbt er an der Wunde, die Bedwyr ihm zugefügt hat. Er hatte den Willen zum Leben verloren, nachdem sein Sohn gestorben war. Der Hinterhalt ist nur teilweise erfolgreich und die Schlacht von Camlann verläuft nicht, wie Arthur es sich erhofft hat, doch er ist siegreich. Der Großteil seines Heeres wurde allerdings getötet. Persönlich führt Arthur die letzte Kavallerietruppe ins Feld, die die Rebellen vernichtet, danach aber nicht mehr gesehen wird. In der Folgezeit wird Medraut fälschlicherweise mit dem Rest der Verwundeten gebracht. Gwynhwyfar erkennt ihn und sie unterhalten sich kurz, ehe er stirbt. Mehrere Tage vergehen, ehe Gwynhwyfar dies Arthur gesteht. Sie wird danach eine Nonne in einem nördlichen Kloster. Im Laufe der Jahre wird Gwynhwyfar Äbtissin der Abtei. Während sie verzweifelt über den Untergang all dessen nachdenkt, das Arthur und sie aufgebaut haben, findet sie Trost in einer ungewöhnlichen Quelle. Während die Zivilisation und die Verbreitung des Wissens in Britannien schwinden, kommen Mönche aus Irland und bauen ein Kloster auf einer kleinen Insel namen Iona, um Wissen zusammeln und zu bewahren. Charaktere * Gwalchmai - sein Name bedeutet übersetzt "Falke des Mai". Er wendet sich von der bösen Zauberei seiner Mutter ab und hilft dabei, Arthurs Traum vom Frieden zu erreichen. * Agravain - beginnt als typischer Tyrann, der auf seinen Bruder wegen seiner mangelnden Fähigkeiten herabsieht. Doch mit der Zeit wird er reifer und steht loyal zu seinem Bruder, auch wenn die anderen ihm misstrauen. * Lot von Orkney - Vater von Gwalchmai, Agravin und Medraut * Morgawse - Mutter von Gwalchmai und legitime Tochter von Uther Pendragon. Später kommt heraus, dass sie einen bösen Geist beschworen hat, genannt "Königin der Luft und Dunkelheit". Sie hasst Arthur, zum teil weil sie glaubt, dass Lot durch sie einen besseren Anspruch auf den Thron hat. * Medraut - der jüngere Bruder von Gwalchmai. Als Kind sieht er zu Gwalchmai auf. Schließlich ersetzt er seinen Bruder in Morgawses Plänen und wird von der Dunkelheit bezaubert. * Arthur - illegitimer Sohn von Uther Pendragon. Abgesehen von seinem unerklärlichen Ärger gegenüber Gwalchmai ist Arthur ein ehrenvoller und weitsichtiger Anführer, der von einem vereinten, friedlichen Britannien träumt. * Cei - Arthurs Infanterie-Kommandant, ein großer, starker Rothaariger von gewalttätigem Temperament, doch mit einem starken Sinn für Humor. * Bedwyr - das Gegenstück zu Cei. Er ist freundlich und ein Bücherwurm, zieht Weisheit der Stärke vor. Er ist einer der wenigen Ritter, die Gwalchmai instiktiv vertrauen. * Lugh von der Langen Hand - ein Unsterblicher, der im Land der Seligen lebt. * Ceincaled - Gwalchmais mächtiges Pferd, man glaubt, dass Gwalchmai es aus dem Land der Seligen befreit hat. * Taliesin - Der Merlin-Charakter in Bradshaws Trilogie. Er ist ein mysteriöser Barde mit einer andersweltlichen Aura und Weisheit. Gwalchmai glaubt, dass er aus dem Land der Seligen stammt, oder zumindest schon dort gewesen ist. Zentrales Thema Das Zentrale Thema der Bücher ist die Idee von Gut gegen Böse. Dies wird durch die kontrastierenden Kräfte des Lichts und der Dunkelheit dargestellt. Magie spielt eine wichtige Rolle, denn es gibt gute Magie - wie das Schwert Caldedvwlch - und böse Magie - die Magie von Morgawse. Obwohl Gwalchmai von der Dunkelheit versucht wird, verspricht er beim Treffen mit der gottgleichen Figur Lugh statt dessen, für ihn zu arbeiten. Dies bezieht sich auf ältere Geschichten, in denen es heißt, dass Gawain seine Macht von der Sonne erhält, was ihn in der Mitte des Tages am stärksten macht, während seine Macht in der Nacht abnimmt. Im Gegensatz zu Gwalchmai und dem Licht steht sein Bruder Medraut, der mit Morgawse die dunkle Magie studiert. Während Gwalchmai zu einem der größten Krieger Arthurs wird und einen großen Beitrag zum Erfolg seiner Armee entwickelt, wird Medraut schließlich zu Arthurs Sturz führen. In dieser Hinsicht fungieren Gwalchmai und Medraut sowohl als Gegenpart wie auch als physische Manifestation des Themas des ersten Romans. Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Roman Kategorie:Fantasy